hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
Huckleberry Hound
Huckleberry Hound is a fictional cartoon character, a blue dog that speaks with a Southern drawl and has a relaxed, sweet, and well-intentioned personality. He first appeared in the series The Huckleberry Hound Show. Most of his shorts consisted of Huck trying to perform jobs in different fields, ranging from policeman to dogcatcher, with results that backfired, yet usually coming out on top, either through slow persistence or sheer luck. Huck did not seem to exist in a specific time period as he has also been a Roman gladiator, a Medieval knight, and a rocket scientist. One regular antagonist in the series was "Powerful Pierre", a tall and muscular unshaven character with a French accent. Another regular villain was "Dinky Dalton", a rough and tough western outlaw that Huck usually has to capture, and Crazy Coyote, an Indian who Huck often had to defeat who was his match. There were also two crows with Mafia accents who often annoyed Farmer Huck. Another trademark of Huck was his tone deaf and off-key rendition of "Oh My Darling, Clementine", often used as a running gag. He also commonly used the phrase "and stuff like that there" in place of "and so on". He was voiced in the original cartoons in 1957 by Daws Butler, who had given a similar voice and characterization to Reddy. Butler denied he based the voice on Carolinian actor Andy Griffith, and had been using it since the late 1940s. For his part, Joseph Barbera recalls in his memoir "My Life in 'Toons" that, when asked to demonstrate a Southern drawl, Butler noted where there were a number of regional variants thereof. His "birthday" is January 17th. Filmography Television * The Huckleberry Hound Show (1958-1962) * Kellogg's commercials (1958-1962) * Yogi Bear & Friends, a syndicated animated series that aired between 1967 and 1968 * Yogi's Gang (1973) * Laff-A-Lympics (1977-1979) * Yogi's Space Race (1978–1979) * Galaxy Goof-Ups (1978–1979) * Yogi's Treasure Hunt (1985–1986) * Wake, Rattle & Roll (1990–1991) (Fender Bender 500 segment) * Yo Yogi! (1991) Films and specials * Yogi's Ark Lark, a 1972 made-for TV movie for The ABC Saturday Superstar Movie * Hanna-Barbera's All-Star Comedy Ice Revue, a 1978 live-action television special * Casper's First Christmas, a 1979 TV special which had Casper the Friendly Ghost and Hairy Scary meeting Yogi and his gang * Yogi's First Christmas, a 1980 made-for-TV movie for syndication * Yogi Bear's All Star Comedy Christmas Caper, a 1982 television special starring Yogi and friends. * Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose (1987) * The Good, the Bad and Huckleberry Hound (1988) * Hanna-Barbera's 50th: A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration, a 1989 television special dedicated to William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * MetLife - "Everyone", a 2012 commercial featuring various well-known animated characters Guest appearances * The Yogi Bear Show - "Yogi's Birthday Party" (1962) * The Brak Show - Unknown episode (2000's) * Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law - "Droopy Botox" (2004) * Johnny Bravo - "Back on Shaq" (2004) * Evil Con Carne - "Hector, King of the Britons" (2004) - Voice only * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy - "Irwin Gets a Clue" (2005) * Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law - "The Death of Harvey" (2007) Casting History * Daws Butler - from The Huckleberry Hound Show (1958) through The Good, the Bad and Huckleberry Hound (1988) * Greg Burson - Hanna-Barbera's 50th: A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration and Fender Bender 500 (1990) * Greg Berg - Yo Yogi! (1991) * Jeff Bergman - Cartoon Network promos and advertisements (1990's) * James Arnold Taylor - Johnny Bravo episode "Back on Shaq" (2004) * Tom Kenny - Evil Con Carne - "Hector, King of the Britons" (2004) Names in other languages *Brazilian Portuguese: Dom Pixote *Bulgarian: Хъкълбери Хрътката *Croatian: Hucky i Prijatelji *Czech: Pes Filipes *Dutch: Huckleberry Hond *Finnish: Hakki-koira *French: Roquet Belles-Oreilles *German: Hucky *Hungarian: Foxi Maxi *Icelandic: Hökki Hundur *Italian: Braccobaldo Bau *Japanese: 珍犬ハックル (Chin-ken Hakkuru) *Polish: Pies Huckleberry *Portuguese: Dom Quixote *Spanish: similar to English *Swedish: Huckleberry Hund / Blåbärsjycken *Turkish: Hukleberri ve bese hondi Category:Hanna-Barbera Characters Category:Yogi Bear Category:Article stubs